My Broken Kit
by hibaXtsu
Summary: Naruto doesn't realize that he is slowly falling in love with Kyuubi. kyuubi fell in love with him the minute he first met him.    yaoi, kyuunaru boyxboy you been warn.
1. prologue

Hi am kind of new but new at writing a story so tell me how it is and tell me honesty and if my grammars suck.

_'thinking '_

"SHOUTING"

"talking"

"_communicating with kyuubi"_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_10 years ago, on October 10, there a giant red fox name __**The Kyuubi no Kitsune.**_ _He is one of the 9 Bijuu, and the most powerful than all the other Bijuus. Kyubbi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. The Fourth Hokage had to protect his village because that what all kages would do even if it cost them their lives. He was ready to do the seal, to seal the beast into his son because he didn't have a chose. His sensei Jiraiya came and grab him and Jiraiya sensei, the former third Hokage did the seal that ended his life in order to save his successor. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, ran to Sarutobi to see him breathing really shallow._

"_Minato...i-i-i couldn't...let you do it...you have a-a-a f-family now...and your still young to live out your ...l-l-ife." Sarutobi said with his last breath and was gone from the world._

_What Sarutobi didn't know was that Minato wife, Kushina Uzumaki, pass away while giving birth. Minato and Jiraiya were very said that their mentor died until they heard the baby crying. Minato walked over to the crying baby and named him Naruto Uzumaki instead of Namikaze because he had some enemies and they will go after Naruto. Minato and Jiraiya went back to the damage village with Naruto. They will hold a funeral for Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Hokage._


	2. Chapter 1

_The first chapter was kind of short I know but it is a prologue so this chapter will be longer. _

_Oh and sorry for the long wait I was thinking how it should go._

_'thinking '_

"SHOUTING"

"talking"

"_communicating with kyuubi"_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>10 years later, there is a lonely boy that has spiky blonde hair that is shoulder length with dark blue eyes with a hint of red by the irises. He has tan skin and three whisker like marks on each of his boyish cheeks. He wore black ninja pants that had lots of pockets with a dark reddish tight muscle shirt with a black hooded jacket with red at the bottom and black standard ninja sandal. And he has a girlish kind of figure that most girls would love to have.<p>

He was walking to the academy while the adults saw him they were glaring at him but didn't touch him. The reason they didn't touch him because he is the son of the fourth Hokage and he would kill anybody that will hurt his son. Some of the villagers still have a grudge against the kyuubi even though the kyuubi is sealed inside the boy some think that he is the kyuubi.

But Naruto knows all about the Kyuubi being sealed in him but never told anybody not even his own father who was suppose to seal it in him. To Naruto kyuubi is a special somebody to him because he doesn't have any real 'friends'. He has some 'friends' like the Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame heirs but he doesn't really trust them.

He arrive at the academy and felt dreaded because he was going to suffer during class the reason was the uchiha fangirls that he despises. The truth is, he is wearing a mask that covers his real emotions. Of course Kyuubi is the only that knows about it. His mask is a knuckle head that is very loud and obnoxious and not that smart. He is completely the opposite of his mask.

He enter the class room everybody was chatting away like there is no tomorrow. So he went all the way in the back of the class to take a seat. Naruto put his head down so he could go in his mind scape to talk to kyuubi.

Naruto walk to a tree where kyuubi would be resting. He change the scenery that was once a sewer but now it was landscape with a mountain, a big lake, a clear sunny blue sky and some big trees but there was a tree close to the lake that kyuubi love resting at. He stop at the tree and saw kyuubi sleeping on a tree branch in his human form that look like he is 12 years old.

"Ne kyuu" Naruto trying to get Kyuubi attention. Kyuubi woke up hearing his name and look down to see Naruto standing under the tree looking at the lake.

"what's the matter kit?" kyuubi asked while yawning. Kyuubi was wearing a dark red silk yukata. Kyuubi has tan skin, golden eyes that is slitted like cat eyes, has spiky hair like naruto but its short on top and long at the bottom and the color is red mix with black highlights. And of course he has nine red tails with black tips and the same thing with his fox ears on top of his head.

Kyuubi jump off the branch, as he sat down on the tree roots that were sprung up on the grass.

"when I become a genin, should I take off my mask to let everybody see the real me?" Naruto ask kyuubi with a monotone voice that kind of freak kyuubi out just hearing it.

"Hmm well its really all up to you kit but I would love it if you do it sooner because your mask is really getting on my nerves every time I try to sleep" Kyuubi said trying to make a joke because he honestly doesn't like his kit talking like he is dead or something.

"Haha your right I should just drop it and show them not to mess with me anymore" naruto was laughing but had a kind of crazy smile on his face. Kyuubi doesn't mind if his kit is like that it actually excites him considering that he is a demon.

"well kit I think you should wake up already" kyuubi said looking at Naruto "And please pass the test" he kind of pleaded.

"hai, hai I'll try but I know _**Mizuki sensei **_is planning something and it involves me" Naruto said with venom dripping when he said Mizuki sensei name. Naruto hates Mizuki with a passion because Mizuki sensei would always _**try**_ to do something mean to him but fails cause Naruto was always figuring out what he was going to do with him every time.

"Hmm okay kit just be careful and don't do anything stupid, you hear me" kyuubi yelled kind of but he was just worrying about his kit.

"yea yea I hear ya, chat with ya later then" Naruto said before vanishing to reality.

Naruto woke up right when Iruka sensei walk in the classroom. But unfortunately everybody kept talking . Iruka sensei had a tick off face and yelled at the students to shout up and take their seats.

"OK now that everybody is quiet and seated, you all are going to take the genin test today." Iruka sensei announced to the class. Some of the students were excited and some were kind of scared that they might fail and take class again next year. Naruto was excited but you couldn't tell if its his mask or the real him.

"OK settle down, now I will begin in alphabetical order." he told the students. Then he started calling the first student and took him to another room for the test. Naruto was thinking if he should pass the test or not because he was like at mid-jounin. When he was young Kyuubi told him that he would make him stronger because he didn't want a weak vessel. Naruto was so caught up thinking what he should do that he was called next.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was watching D. Gray Man and was so caught up with it that I started reading the manga and kept thinking what to write the am starting the third chapter and might put it up in a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 2

_'thoughts'_

"SHOUTING"

"talking"

"_communicating with kyuubi"_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>He looked up and notice that everybody was staring at him weirdly. <em>'shit am not acting like my mask' <em>He curse In his head. "**OH** its my turn next, yea am going to ace this test** !**" he yelled with enthusiasm and smiling like an idiot. He walk down the stairs to go to the next room to do the test. He walk in the room and see Iruka and Mizuki sensei sitting on chairs and have a table with papers to put what student that pass.

"Yea am so going to pass, Believe it!" _'Ahh now I want to kill myself!' _Naruto yelled inside his head. Iruka sensei had a anime sweat drop because of Naruto's weird antics. Mizuki sensei just stared at him _'grrr now I want to kill him'. _

"okay... Naruto I would like you to do the henge jutsu first"

"Okay Iruka Sensei, I'll do my best" Naruto did the hands signs and henge into the old man aka the third hokage. "Ha how's that."

"alright now do the kawarimi jutsu" Iruka instructed him. " sure no prob" Naruto switch himself with a pencil and appear on top of the desk where his sense's were. Naruto jump off the desk and went back to where he was standing.

"ok...that was unexpected next do the bunshin jutsu." Naruto kinda panic, even if it was the lowest and easiest jutsu, he could not ever complete it, even if he knows the kage bunshin he didn't want to reveal himself yet and he wanted to know what Mizuki sensei wants with him. _'Crap this is the only jutsu I can't do because of my huge chakra reserve'. _"ok I'll do my best" Naruto gave a smile but was failing because he dreaded doing the jutsu.

He started to gather chakra and you could see his chakra visible forming around him like a sphere, he did the hand sign. And poof you see two sick looking Naruto on the floor.

Iruka look at him and look at his clones and said the words Naruto kind of dreaded if he was serious about the test, " Naruto am sorry but you FAIL". Naruto was faking his depression and class was over, everybody went outside to see their parents and go home but not Naruto, he was sitting on a swing that was tied up by a tree branch. He could easily hear the parents talking and badmouthing about him, were glad that he wasn't a ninja and calling him a demon but one of the lady shushed her so they won't get punish if someone heard them.

Naruto may look sad and depress on the outside but in the inside he was happy because now Mizuki sensei was going to come and try to comfort him. Naruto sense right above him on a tree branch .

"hey Naruto, Iruka didn't mean to be that harsh on you" Mizuki said sickly sweet but Naruto knew what he was trying to do but he is not going to fall for it.

"Yea I know but I really did want to be a ninja so I could pass the fourth Hokage" Naruto said all sad and gloomy, even if the fourth hokage was his dad he didn't really respect him as his father because his father is always busy with paper work and running the village.

"Well I could pass you if you get me the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower and if you learn a jutsu from it then I could pass you to be a ninja"

"Ehh really" Naruto was excited but he knew it was a trick but went with it anyways to see what he could get from the scroll, he knew exactly where that scroll was.

"Yea just meet me in the forest later tonight when you have the scroll." Mizuki gave Naruto an evil smile.

Later that night Naruto went to the Hokage Tower to see if his 'father' still working on paper. Naruto sneak in real easily because he has good stealth, he went up to the hokage room to look inside, he sees his 'father', he made a loud commotion in the halls so the fourth hokage go take a look. When the fourth was out of the way, Naruto went over to the hokage desk, under the floor board there is a secret passage where he went and got the forbidden scroll.

He look to see if his ' father' came back, he saw that he didn't yet so he sneak out of the window jumping from it. Minato came back to the room and felt that someone came in the room. He felt the remaining chakra, he knew it was from Naruto so he saw that it went to the passage and saw that the forbidden scroll was gone. He called his anbu to gather any available chunins and jounins to search Naruto.

Naruto was already in the forest where he was suppose to meet Mizuki so he has some time to look in the scroll.

"_Ne, Kyuu what should we look for?" Naruto ask Kyuubi._

"_Hmm well kit we should look for something that will get me a physical body I guess" Kyuubi thought well telling Naruto._

"_Hmm that sounds like a great idea" Naruto agree and started looking for what kyuubi wants. "There that what we need to do so copy it I sense someone coming" kyuubi told him._

"_Okay kyuu"_ Naruto hurried to copy the direction of what to do. And made himself look like he been training hard. Iruka ran over to where Naruto was sitting and looking dirty. Naruto turn around and look at Iruka with a goofy smile.

"Ne Iruka sensei I learn a really cool jutsu, can I show so that I can pass and be a genin." Naruto was yelling with excitement but not really.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka look at Naruto all funny and confuse.

Naruto look at Iruka innocently, tilting his head a little to the side confuse "Mizuki sensei said that if I get the scroll for him and learn something from it he would pass me."

_'What I didn't hear that from Mizuki, he must be up to something if wanted Naruto to get the scroll for him.' _Iruka thought while staring at Naruto.

"Naruto Mizuki is lying about that" he told Naruto, then he sense that someone was coming.

"what are you saying?" Naruto playing dumb about it but he knew so it didn't matter and he also felt Mizuki coming to them. And there he is on top of a tree branch looking at them with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh Iruka you found Naruto." Mizuki said with venom.

" I know what your up to Mizuki and am not handing over the scroll to you!" Iruka shout out to him.

"Aww to bad I was going to kill Naruto once I get my hands on the scroll but it seems that I have to kill you first but first let me say something to him" Mizuki said while looking at Naruto with hungry looking eyes ready to kill.

"Naruto have you ever notice why the villagers always glare at you or always call you bad names" Iruka look at Mizuki scared that he was going to tell Naruto "NO! Mizuki you can't tell him, its forbidden!" Iruka shouted at him but Mizuki could care less.

"The reason is that you are the nine tails that the third hokage sealed." he shouted with a manic laugh. He look at Naruto to see a reaction but Naruto just stood there looking a the the ground with his hair covering his eyes. He look up at Mizuki and his eyes look like he was bored.

"Is that all you wanted to say" he said with bitterness.

"W-what aren't you shocked about why are you so calm!" Mizuki was frustrated that he didn't get anything out of the demon.

"Hmm not really since I already know about kyuubi" Naruto was smirking at Mizuki now. Mizuki wasn't happy about it at all, he was really mad so he grab his giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto was ready for it but then Iruka jump in and the shuriken was sticking out of back. Naruto stared at him shocked that Iruka would do that. Iruka told how it feels to be lonely and he was sorry. He fell over unconscious while Mizuki was laughing like a manic again. Naruto knew he was alive but he had to get rid of Mizuki first. He took the big shuriken out of Iruka's back.

He did the cross sign for the kage bunshin to kick Mizuki ass " Mizuki you bastard your going to pay for what you did to Iruka sensei" Naruto glared at him with a feral look, his whisker got darker, and his eyes were slitted then he signal his clones to kick his ass. Mizuki wasn't scared because he thought that the demon wouldn't hurt him since he was a chunin but he so thought wrong. The clones ran to him and started kicking his ass all at once while Mizuki let out a girly scream.

At the hokage tower, Minato was looking at the crystal ball, seeing Naruto kicking Mizuki ass. _'Hmm so Naruto knows the tail beast already, I wonder when and how he met him?' _Minato thought until something else that pass his mind _'Is that why he hasn't been paying any attention to his daddy!' _Minato was mentally crying while looking shock a little but really worry about what the Kyuubi is telling Naruto. So he called his loyal anbu squad that had three people and the leader happen to be his former student, Kakashi Hatake, he send them to where Naruto was.

Naruto went to see his sensei so he could sit him by a tree and check his wound. Iruka woke up to see Naruto safe and sound while Mizuki was knock out a little away from them. Naruto was asking him if he is alright and if he was in pain but Iruka just smile at Naruto and told him to close his eyes for a second. Iruka grab his headband then tied it around Naruto's head.

Naruto open his eyes when Iruka said so, Iruka was smiling at Naruto while saying " Congratulation Naruto you pass, now you are a genin of Konohagakure." Smiling at Naruto with joy and pride. Few minutes later three anbus came, one of them took Mizuki, the second one escort Iruka to the hospital and the last one took Naruto to see the Yondaime.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just to let people know that am not a big fan of Sakura or Sasuke. No offense to people who so there will be some Sakura and Sasuke bashing later on in the story and maybe a one-sided love for Sasuke liking Naruto not really sure.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Let just say Naruto wasn't really happy about going to see his 'dad'. He knew the person with the inu mask was Kakashi because he sometimes watched him when he was younger. Naruto knew all about the crystal ball so he knew that his dad will be asking for some answers. <em>'sigh this is troublesome' <em>Naruto sigh out loud while walking with Kakashi. Then he thought what he said _' great now I sound like Shikamaru_ ', he said with sarcasm in it.

_' Ne, Kyuu what should we say to 'dad' '_Naruto ask while mentally doing air quotation on dad.

_'Hmm tell him he is a worthless father' _kyuubi thought but he really felt like laughing but was scared if his kit might get offended.

_'Haha Kyuu your too much sometimes but I'll tell him some things or make it up whatever comes in mind I guess'_

They arrive at the hokage tower, going to the hokage room to talk about what happened. Kakashi enter first then Naruto follow right after, Naruto look straight at his 'father' with a kind of dead eyes that Minato had a hard time trying to figure out if any emotions were going through.

"Kakashi you may go I wish to talk to my son privately" Minato order Kakashi but Minato heard Naruto snorted when he heard son. Kakashi bowed to Minato then poof out of the office. The room was silent for a moment.

" So... you know about the nine tails already. Since when and how?" Minato started asking his son. Naruto was thinking about for a while.

" Yea I know about Kyuu, he been my precious person ever since we met which was like a month ago I guess." Naruto said like he was bored out of his mind.

" How could a **demon** be someone more precious than your own father?" Minato question Naruto while forgetting how they met.

" Because **Kyuu** is always with me no matter what happens, he always have time with me since he is after all sealed inside me and don't you dare call him a demon!" Naruto started arguing with his father and strain on kyuubi's nickname.

"He must be influencing you isn't he? And you know that I have paper to take care of and run a whole village." Minato sounding desperate by now and a little sad that his own son think like that.

" He isn't influencing me, he cares for me a lot, and I know you do but I just wish that you could act less pay a little more attention to me." Naruto was close to crying his eyes out but refuse too.

"N-naruto am sorry..." before Minato could finish what he was going to say, Naruto ran out of the room, running to the Namikaze estate.

Minato sigh _'I'll talk to him when I get home... if I could go home' _Minato thought while looking at the pile of papers that seem to haven been grew while he was talking?

Naruto ran to his home, opening the house door then running up to his bedroom while locking it. He lie down on his bed while thinking of going to kyuu to get some comfort for him. Naruto feels that Kyuu is like a father to him but he sometimes feel that he is something more than a friend but he is only ten but he still has those thought.

Iruka sensei is more like a father figure, Kakashi is like a older brother, Teuchi was like a uncle and his daughter was like a cousin. Naruto then went to see Kyuu about what he is feeling to see if Kyuu could help him.

Naruto went to the spot where Kyuu is always at but surprising Kyuu wasn't sleeping on the branch but sitting on the grass waiting for him. When Naruto saw that his his heart kind of skip a beat and it sped up a little than normal.

He went to sit next to Kyuu while they were looking at the lake.

"How you doing kit?" Kyuu ask out of concern for the boy.

" Fine now since am with you" Naruto said which to Kyuubi it sounded like he confessed to him but he knows he will confuse they kit if he question about it.

" Well kit am always going to be with you no matter what even if I wasn't sealed in you and we met some how I would never leave your side." Kyuubi then grab Naruto and kiss him on his forehead to show his affection and Naruto was blushing like a little school girl but he tried to will it down. Kyuu just stared at Naruto and thought he shouldn't have done that but then again Naruto is kinda dense to these things so it doesn't matter...hopefully.

Naruto face was heating up and he didn't know what the kiss really mean so he ask Kyuu.

"Ne Kyuu, why did you kiss my forehead?" he ask looking at kyuu with puppy look eyes.

" Ehh umm to show how much you mean to me I guess and my affection"

Naruto looks at him with a blank look for a while then his eyes lit up while he lean up to kiss Kyuu on his cheeks. Kyuubi was shock at the action but Naruto was smiling and looking at him with innocent eyes.

" Ne Kyuu that's why your special to me and precious and am glad that your with me" Naruto said while smiling like an idiot and had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Kyuubi thought for a while then he remember about the jutsu in the scroll.

" Hey Kit do you ever wonder if I can get out of here and have my own body?" Kyuu question Naruto. Naruto thought for a while until he thought Kyuubi was going to leave him because he would have a body. Naruto's emotion turn to fear and Kyuu knew because he can smell in his kit so he reassure him that he wouldn't leave him.

" I mean kit I wouldn't leave you I'll always be by your side but you know I would love to go out again" Kyuu manage to calm Naruto down a little.

" yea your right and yea I always wonder if you could get your own body?" Naruto look at him confuse.

" well you remember when I told you to copy those instruction and jutsu in the scroll" Naruto nods his head. " well the jutsu helps me get a body but we can't stay in the village we have to leave" Kyuu told him seriously.

" really do we have too? And for how long? And what about my 'dad'?" Naruto ask Kyuubi with a worry look.

"Hmm well it might 5 years probably and leave your 'dad' to me, I figure something out" Kyuu thought while telling Naruto that he should sleep to find out who his teammates will be.

***The next morning***

Naruto woke up around 7:15 to go to the academy to see who his teammates might be. He just hope he doesn't get the stick up his ass Sasuke Uchiha and that pink hair banshee Sakura Haruno. He got up did his morning routine and had some spare time to get to the academy.

He was walking to the academy real slow and kept thinking about his and Kyuu conservation. He did really want to leave the village, he didn't have any respect even though he is the Yondamie. He got to the academy, he put on his mask before walking in his class. He was smiling but obviously its fake but his fellow 'genins' didn't know that.

Everybody was shock to see him walk in, Sakura was shouting at him saying 'why is he here and he didn't even pass' with her annoying screeching voice and Naruto was very much irritated with her but he had to keep his mask till he leave... or he could break now . But of course he ask Kyuubi first.

' _Ne kyuu should I break the mask to let everybody know not to mess with me and am not the dobe that everybody look down on?'_

_'Hmm sure kit I would love to see everybody's face when you break your mask' Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face and mischievous in his eyes._

Naruto looks right at Sakura with a feral smile and mischievous in his eyes. His face feature changes a little like his whisker likes became a little darker, his canine grew a little, and his eyes were slitted.

"Haha man and people says am an idiot hahah" Naruto was laughing.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" The pink hair banshee screech when she was confuse.

"What am saying is I got my headband its tied around my neck if you haven't notice you stupid pink hair bitch!" Naruto spat at her. The class was quiet from the words Naruto said who would of thought that the dead last would say anything like that and look like that too it was too shocking for them.

"Hmph stop trying to act all cool dobe" said the ice prince and who has a stick up his ass Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmm who said I was, am just stating the obvious just like how you probably no for sure have a pole up your ass and who would have a chicken ass hair cut" Naruto was smirking and snickering at the same time sasuke was fuming about what Naruto said.

_'Hmph nobody insults an Uchiha!' _Sasuke yelling inside his mind.

"Naruto baka you have no right to say that to Sasuke kun he is way more cooler..."*ranting on about Sasuke* Naruto just tuned her out then looked at her.

"Ohh were you saying something" Naruto said with boredom in hid voice. Her face got red from anger just when she was going to rant on again with her screechy voice Iruka walk in, telling the students to take their seats but everybody was already in their seats shocked still so he just read off the teams name. All the while Naruto was smirking and took his spot by the window while looking outside and not paying attention till he heard his name.

" Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki" _'PLEASE NO FANGIRL OR A STICK IN THEIR ASS' _" Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura stood up screeching about how her love reach sasuke and that's how they got on the same team or something like that. Naruto just sat there thinking on how to kill the Yondaime, kyuu came up with somethings but Naruto didn't want to, he just had a feeling that Yondaime has something against him and wanting him to kill himself now.

Naruto was piss, sure its cool having Kakashi but having two people that he hates and he might kill himself because of them. He wanted to go complain(yell) at his 'father' for putting such a team but he couldn't because Iruka sensei told them to wait for their senseis to come and pick them up. Naruto knew that Kakashi would be late so he observe his so call team mates. Sakura adoring sasuke and Sasuke giving her the cold shoulders, ignoring her its still funny how people says she is the smart one but all she is a worthless fangirl that can't take a hint that he isn't interested.

***2 Hours Later***

_'God dammit, where is Kakashi I know he comes late but he doesn't come soon am going to kill myself' _Naruto thought while pulling his hair while sakura kept adoring sasuke and occasionally asking out on a date. His team was the only team in the room, all the other teams left with their senseis.

Naruto use a chakra scan then he felt Kakashi chakra coming to the class. He thought might as well pull a little prank so he went to the door put a chalk board eraser on top then went back to his spot he was at. Kakashi walk in the brush feel making a small poof from the powder from the eraser. He looked at them with a blank look " I don't like you guys already meet me up on the roof" He said with a poof then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto looks at where Kakashi was then use a shunshin jutsu like Kakashi but with flames instead. Sasuke and Sakura were already going to the stairs before they even saw Naruto leave. Kakashi was sitting on the bench waiting for his students. He was happy that he has Naruto, but he is so depress that he got a fangirl and a stick in his ass Uchiha.

Then he saw flames coming out of nowhere, kind of freak out until the flames went away that he notice Naruto standing where the flames were. His visible eye was wide open from shock that Naruto knew a jutsu like that, then Sasuke and his useless fangirl finally got there.

"**WHAT!** How did **NARUTO-BAKA **got here before us." Sakura yelled which very much you could hear a glass break. The three guys that were near her flinch from her voice.

"Hmph yeah dope how did you get her before us you were still in the room when we left you"

"Well if you guys pay attention to another teammate maybe you might see something that will blow your mind, dumbass."

"Maa, Maa we are all here now why don't we introduce ourselves now" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Like what sensei?" of course Sakura would say something.

" well what's your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream I guess" he lazily said while still reading that damn orange book.

"Ehh but sensei shouldn't you introduce your self first?" Sakura said with a nice voice that made Naruto want to throw up.

"ok well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't need to tell you my likes or dislikes, my hobbies... my dream is find out yourself." He said while smiling.

Sasuke and sakura just thought _' his name is all we know'_. But Naruto knows Kakashi so it doesn't matter to him.

" ok now it's your turn bubblegum" sakura was insulted for being called bubblegum but she should be glad nobody said big forehead or pinky.

" well my name is Sakura Haruno my likes is..." she looks at sasuke blush "my dislike is **NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG**, my hobbies is..." look at sasuke again while blushing mad and this weird look in her eyes like stalker status "my dreams is..."by then her face is tomato red and squeal really loud, Naruto could of sworn that his ears were bleeding.

_' Great that's what I need, another fangirl. She is going to kill our team before we even make it official.'_

"ok...emo brooder your next."

Sasuke just gave the infamous Uchiha glare but Kakashi dismiss it.

" Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are few things, my dislikes are fangirls and many other things, my hobbies are none of your concern and my dream is more of abomination to kill a certain man" He said at the end with darkness in his voice.

_' Ahh great now I got avenger who wants to kill Itachi, why Kami-sama why do you have to be so cruel' _Kakashi mentally cried.

_'hmm so he wants to kill Itachi-niisan hmph he is still weak, right kyuu'_

_' that's right kit he is no match for Itachi" _

" Umm well your next Naruto." the two students thought why he didn't give Naruto a nickname.

" The name is Naruto Uzumaki I like reading, my dislikes are people who are brags about their clans" he glance at Sasuke, who glare at him but didn't have any affect on Naruto "and fangirls who are worthless kunoichi" then he look at Sakura, who looked offended "my hobbies is training with kyuu and studying seals, I don't really have a dream so it doesn't matter" naruto said with a bored tone at the end.

His team just stared at him either piss off or shock well you could tell who was piss and who was shock. Kakashi was shock because he thought naruto would say his dream would be hokage and he didn't know that he knew the kyuubi.

"hmm interesting well anyways meet me at training ground seven at 8 am for your survival test"

"**WHAT!** But sensei we already did the survival test in the academy" Sakura shrill voice shouted at her sensei.

"yes but my survival test is much more difficult so don't eat in the morning unless you wanna puke so ja ne" he poof out from their before they could complain any longer. Naruto went over to sasuke and told him "heh your still too weak to kill Itachi" Naruto smile a feral smile that Sasuke or Sakura never saw before. Sasuke froze when he heard Itachi name so he glare at Naruto like that is going to do anything.

" Hmph like you know dope your dead last you know nothing your weaker than me so you should be on your knees bowing down to me because am the last elite Uchiha" Sasuke said with a smug smile.

" yea NARUTO-BAKA you should respect Sasuke-kun because he is much more stronger than you!" the pink creature screech boosting his major ego that he already has.

"Hmph your not the only last Uchiha,*sigh* I will never understand why Itachi let you live he should of killed you when he had a chance" Naruto said darkly while his eyes turned red then he disappear with flames left behind. The two genins just look at where he was shock that he said that.

Naruto walk to the hokage tower ready to yell at the Yondaime for putting such a team. He walk in the tower heading to the hokage office, the secretary tried to tell him that they hokage was in a meeting but he didn't care. But Naruto is going to soon regret his choose.

Right when Naruto was going to open the door he heard people talking so he waited to see who is was.

"Minato do you know if your demon son contacted the kyuubi by any chance?" Naruto heard an old lady talking so he knew it was that hag Koharu Utatane. He could already feel something terrible or possibly something good is going to happen. So he was silent and made sure his presence was sense.

" yes but he didn't go in much detail about so there is nothing to worry about" Minato tried to reassure the old lady.

"Is there any chance that he could of team up with the Kyuubi? And try to destroy our village?" Homura Mitokado asked.

"Am sure not isn't doing that"

" You sure, you could always give him to me so the village would have a powerful weapon" Danzo was trying to persuade Minato to let him have Naruto to put him in his roots anbu. Naruto hates him with a passion he always wish he would die already or kill him self.

" Yea right knowing you, you would just put him in your root anbu and make him brainwash like your other slaves"

" But what would you do if he turns on us" Danzo question Minato.

" IF he does by any chance does turn on us then I would take him out my self"Minato said seriously so he can get them off his back. But Naruto didn't know that.

" So you would take out your own son if he goes against the village even if they deserve it?"

" Yes I have to the village comes first when your hokage" Minato said but then he wonder who that was then look at the door to see his son at the door. His eyes widen.

" N-n-naruto what are you doing here?" Minato ask him.

" I came here to ask you why would you put me in a team that has a stick in his ass Uchiha and a worthless kunoichi Haruno!" Naruto seethe at his father.

" How dare you little demon insults the last loyal Uchiha..." before Koharu could finish what she was going to say Naruto flash over to her with his hand around her throat. She was lifted off the floor a little.

" **HA LAST UCHIHA HE ISN'T THE ONLY UCHIHA ALIVE THERE IS STILL ITACHI-NIISAN AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, THAT WORTHLESS SO CALL UCHIHA WILL BE LOYAL TO THIS VILLAGE IF ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS KILLING HIS BROTHER!" **Naruto bellow at her so the rest that were in the room would hear his outburst. His eyes turn red and some of Kyuu chakra was spilling out. Everybody could fell the killing intent.

" Naruto let go of her!" Minato try to order his son.

" Che fine...i still think that Itachi should of finish off Sasuke" Flames surround around Naruto until he was gone.

Minato look at where Naruto disappear with guilt and the elder council members were outrage with what Naruto did and said. But then they started to form a plan on how to get rid of the little demon spawn.

Naruto arrive at the Namikaze estate to go to sleep and rest for tomorrow. Naruto escape to his mindscape.

He walk over to Kyuu and it looks like Kyuu was waiting for him because instead of napping on the tree branch like always he was sitting on the grass with his back turn to Naruto. Naruto was sneaking up to him and when he was near enough he _try_ to jump on Kyuu back but Kyuu already knew what was going to happen so he turn around and grab him by his waist.

" Mou Kyuu why did you have to do that." Naruto pouted at Kyuu. Kyuu just stared at him thinking about kissing those pouting lips of Naruto. But quickly dismiss it before he gets any dirty ideas.

" Well kit can't always have you do reckless things" Kyuu place Naruto on his lap. Naruto lean back so his back was touching Kyuu's strong chest that he loves so much. Every time Naruto is with Kyuu he keep having those strange feeling inside his belly and he was confuse by it. He is still a child and he doesn't know what to do so he is definitely going to ask Kyuu what they mean.

" Ne, Kyuu you heard everything I said in the room right?" He question Kyuu.

" Yea kit but everything will be alright if it doesn't just know that you will always have me by your side forever" Kyuu told him softly.

"Thanks Kyuu. Your are the only person I could depend on." Naruto said softly then something made him kiss Kyuu on the lips. Kyuu was shock that his innocent uke (no way in hell he would bottom) kit would be bold enough to do that.

"Ummm kit why you do that" Kyuu thought Naruto love him not a brotherly or fatherly love but as a lover love.

" Hmm I don't know I guess I was showing my appreciation and affection to you because I love you too Kyuu." Naruto grinning really wide while looking at Kyuu. Kyuu was really happy that his kit loves him but he was hoping more than what the kit meant.

" Oi kit you think the council members will plan something to get you back?"

"Hmm probably but I am not really sure they will go through with it because of the fourth hokage will stop them... I think" Naruto wasn't really sure if his 'dad' will really back him up.

" Well kit rest up you got a test tomorrow remember with that perverted sensei and annoying teammates" Kyuu said while his tone sounded like he was depress but any body would be depress or something to have a team like that.

"Mmm kay Kyuu night" Naruto said sleepily.

"Night kit" Kyuu said so lovingly but Naruto was past out already.


End file.
